


Impressions in Passing [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Conversations, Complicated Relationships, Curiosity, First Impressions, First Meetings, Gen, Homecoming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, doppleganger, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: While the Legends are back in 2016, Harry meets Professor Martin Stein. It doesn't immediately get him incinerated for wearing a dead murderer's face, which frankly by this stage he's rather thankful for.[A recording of a fic by icarus_chained]





	Impressions in Passing [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Impressions in Passing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922672) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2017/impressions%20in%20passing.mp3) | **Size:** 14.3 MB | **Duration:** 15:36min
  * [Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0556.zip) | **Size:** 1.86 MB | **Duration:** 15:36min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Podbook compiled by FPS_List


End file.
